Dangan Ronpa Mansion of Despair
Monokuma is back for another despair filled murder game! This time he is inviting many talented high school students to dinner at a strange abandoned mansion. ''' Students (2 per person) # Yumano Rezeiha - SHSL Skater - SSoH # Norie Suzuki - SHSL Confectionist - DarkKid99 # Nikkō Toruzara - SHSL Gossiper - WelshGirlAmber # Sonia Nevermind - SHSL Princess - Loenev # Stocking Anarchy - SHSL Cute - Maria # Veronica Davis - SHSL Snowboarder - Qngff # Mutsuhiro Han - SHSL Nerd - Surfer # Hasudan Medes - SHSL ??? - Ifraid # Monito Nīson - SHSL Candy Eater - WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota # Moshi Peterson - SHSL Perky Teenager- Xaypay # Dennis Jefferson - SHSL Rich Backstabber - Xaypay # Gwen - SHSL Sewing Circle Member #4 - DerpyandDawn # Cameron - SHSL Sewing Circle Member #3 - DerpyandDawn # Alexander Songthrush - SHSL Watchmaker - Wolfdragon Rex # Johnathan "Feralis" Drake - SHSL Roleplayer - Wolfdragon Rex # Satoshi Sugimori - SHSL Artist - WelshGirlAmber # Fusaki Mao - SHSL Good Luck - SSoH # Mary Lovegood - SHSL Fashion Designer - Loenev #??? ??? (Disguised as The Boy In The Middle) - SHSL ??? - Dakota #Rini Endo SHSL Detective - Dark Rules '''If you guess the killer wrong, the main person framing them will die, unlike the anime. Do NOT complain if your character dies. Want to kill someone? Send a form here and confirm through PM on chat. '''Unlike the anime, there will only be 4 survivors. Mansion of Despair Death Table Key #Red X - They were killed that episode. #Blue E - They were discovered to be the killer and were executed. #Orange E - They were the main person to frame someone who wasn't the killer. They were executed. #Light Green ✓ - They were active that episode. #Maroon O - They were inactive that episode. #Aqua X - They broke the rules and were killed by Monokuma. #Black X - They were inactive and were killed by Monokuma. #Yellow G - They graduated. Day 1 Kitchen (Pre-Chat) Nikkō: Like, ew. This place is dirty. The students hear a voice. ???: Thanks for the insult. This is the best mansion we could get for a low price! Satoshi: W-who was that? ???: My name is Monokuma! I am the owner of this mansion. ' ''A stuffed teddy bear suddenly appears in front of the students. Nikkō: Ewww who are you? :/ '''Monokuma: I told you, I am Monokuma. Norie: Awww what an adorable bear! Satoshi: What do you want from us? Monokuma: Sit down and we will discuss while we eat. Monokuma: I have a surprise for everyone! You'll be staying here for the rest of your lives! Unless you want to leave. That's always an option! Sonia: *walks around* (I wish i was pink in the elimination table) Satoshi: How do we leave? I hate this place :/ Monito: Who is this funny looking teddy bear? Satoshi: He calls himself Monokuma... He looks a little shady. Monokuma: To leave...you have to kill another kid...and get away with it! Upupupu...Isn't murder fun? Yumano: No way! Skateboarding is the only fun thing! And murder is just downright wrong, dude. Monokuma: Well, until then, everyone will stay in a room. However, we do not have enough rooms for everyone. So instead, two people per room! Good night! Monokuma: Hm...No one has died yet, what a shame. Here is something to get everyone started! I left a knife in everyone's room! Dennis: Uh, poor people, I hate this place already! Moshi: I hate you too! *slapes Dennis* Dennis: Hey! What the heck that was for! Moshi: Everything, for everything! Yumano and Norie's Room Norie: Yumano want to try my new invention... Raspberry and Grape Swirled Chocolate? Yumano: Yeah, dude! I'm totally down! Norie: Well here you go! *hands Yumano chocolate* Yumano: Sweet! *eats chocolate* THIS IS AMAZING! *continues eating chocolate* Nikkō and Sonia's Room Sonia: Well hi there. Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Mutsuhiro: I don't want to die! Hasudan: Same. Let's make a deal to not kill anyone. If one of us dies, we will know it wasn't one of us. Mutsuhiro: OK *shakes hand* Monito and Moshi's Room Monito: I'd rather eat candy than kill someone. Dennis and Gwen's Room Cameron and Jonathan's Room Alexander and Satoshi's Room Rini and ???'s Room Rini: Hello? ???: Do you even recognize me? Rini: Nope, but that weirdness near your hair indicates a disguise... Fusaki and Mary's Room Kitchen Fusaki: Heh. Just my luck to not get a room. Oh well... *looks in fridge for something to eat* Bathrooms Basement Death Monokuma: Dun dun dunn...A body has been discovered! The students walk in to see Jonathan's corpse. Monokuma: The way we do this is simple. You must manually search each room (ex. *searches bleachers) I will tell you the clues through the Monokuma Files. After you find enough clues, we will hold a trial and vote on who the culprit is!! Beware, if you get it wrong, the main framer is executed! Ready? GO! Yumano: No way, dude... *checks his corpes* Norie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mary: *is afraid* Oh no.. There is a kitchen knife in his chest. Minoto: A murder!? ???: Clues have to be here somewhere. *finds something next to the body.* Library Fusaki: *checks ground* Satoshi: *checks bookcases* '''Satoshi finds a letter: Meet me in your room, signed Jonathan. Mutsuhiro: *searches tables* Kitchen Yumano: *checks the kitchen* Yumano finds that the drawer is short of one kitchen knife. Jonathan's Room Yumano: *checks Jonathan's room* '''Yumano sees the body of Jonathan. Bathrooms Nikkō: *checks in the bathrooms*